The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vriecantarea plant, botanically known as Vriecantarea hybrida, previously known as (Alcantarea imperialis×Vriesea polemanii)×Alcantarea vinacolor, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Julietta’.
The new Vriecantarea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hilo, Hawaii. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Vriecantarea plants with uniquely colored leaves and good interiorscape performance.
The new Vriecantarea plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in 2009 in Hilo, Hi. of Vriecantarea hybrida ‘Volcano's Mist’, not patented. The new Vriecantarea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hilo, Hi. in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Vriecantarea plant by offsets and micro-propagation in a controlled environment in Hilo, Hi. since 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Vriecantarea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.